Happily Ever After
by Yondaimehokagefan
Summary: Everything is going surprisingly good for Bella. The vampires find a way to turn back into humans, Jake imprints, and she makes new friends. Unfortunately in her life happiness only last so long.
1. Missing

I new something was wrong the moment I woke up

Happily ever after

Chapter one- missing

The vampires find a way to turn back into humans, now Edward and Bella can finally be together the right way, or can they.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hmm" I monad as I rolled over in bed, and stretched out. My eyes pop open the second I realized that something was wrong. There wasn't another body in the bed with me. Where was Edward? I sat up and looked around the room, but there was no sign of him.

He told me the moment I went to sleep "we'll talk about this in the morning". He must have gone off to change or something, but he's usually back before I wake up? As I got dressed I felt an uneasy pull at my stomach, and I imagined all possible reason for why Edward wasn't here. Some reasonable, some I tried desperately to push to the back of my mind.

I ate breakfast, but still no Edward. It looked like I was driving myself to school. I didn't see Edward there either, or any other of the Cullens. _Ok_, I thought, _maybe he just went hunting…without telling me._

The day dragged on horribly, and much to slow. I had gone hours without seeing Edward's perfect face, and that I just couldn't take. At lunch they served spaghetti so plastic silverware was given out with it. I pondered if it would be best now to kill myself with the plastic knife, but I could hear Edward's perfect voice in my head luring me away from the thought.

Concentrating on any of my classes was impossible, so I just thought the entire time of what Edward could possibly be doing. I tried desperately to push him aside from my mind, but that was impossible because Edward was my whole life. So I just let depression over come me, and told myself I would yell at Edward when he came back. If he came back? No, no don't think like that.

After school I just sat in my car and decided to try and call him, but no luck. I called him five times and he never answered. Next I tried the Cullens house, but still no answer. I felt the panic bubbling up in my core, but I tried not to let it take over. I decided to try and call Edward again in a few minutes. I comb my mind for something to think about other then Edward, which was imposable. The fact that I hadn't said more then a word all today struck me, and made me feel alone and sad. Then I finally hit a subject that fully occupied my entire train of thought, Charlie's feelings about my early marriage plans. I could remember Charlie's face when Edward told him, because I was too afraid to talk. He turned completely white and would have hit the ground out cold if he was standing. He did seem to black out for a second or two. Then he just sat there and stared at us. The first words out of his mouth was "its not April fools yet" that could have gone better, but it will all be worth it when I start my life with Edward. Even if I have to get married…I miss Edward

I suddenly realized that I had been sitting in my car for a full three hours, when a knock came at my car window. I looked up with hopeful eyes only to find Charlie.

"Bells are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah"

He looked at me pondering my expression. "Just thinking" I told him. His eyes immediately lit up, and I knew what he was thinking. He was hoping that I had second thoughts about marrying Edward.

"You good enough to drive yourself home?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle it"

That night things didn't get any better for me. I made Charlie's dinner did my homework. Called Edward again, but still no luck. I then went to bed, way to early. I struggled to fall asleep. I had to admit to myself that Edward had spoiled me. I've gotten used to his loving words and him humming my lullaby so much that now I can't fall asleep without it. I eventually did though, and I wished I hadn't. I had another nightmare. I was in my room and there were flames everywhere jumping out at me and I kept screaming out the name Bethany. No one came for me. Soon the flames over came me, and I blacked out. A few seconds latter I woke up with sweat dripping from my body. Looking around at the silent darkness made me feel sick. Maybe it was just mood of the moment, the nightmare and Edward missing mixed together. A chocking pain came up from within me and I tried to hold it down, but failed. I ran for the bathroom and upchucked. When I was finished I was shaking. I started to cry again, but not to loud so as not to wake up Charlie. I could hear him snoring still from down the hall.

000000

The next day I felt like crap. My eyes were bloodshot and my body stiff. I looked out to see that Charlie's curser was gone. So I was alone, and still no Edward. That was it I lost all control of myself. It was defiantly time to panic. When Edward goes hunting he usually tries to stay out only a few hours, but a whole day? I started crying, what if Edward left me, but he promised. Eventually my stomach forced me out to the kitchen to eat, and as I ate I felt like I was returning to my dead zombie self. How could Edward just leave out of no where?

I finished eating and just stared at my empty plate. One more time, one more time I would call Edward and if he didn't answer I would drive to his house. I eventually memorized the path there. The phone rang and rang, but nothing, only the answering machine picked up. The second it did I felt tears fill my eyes again. I got up and ran for the door, grabbing my keys, and leaving the kitchen a mess.

I stepped on the gas and drove as fast as my car would let me. I didn't care that I was going unusually fast for my taste, or that I could barley see past the tears. My Edward was gone! Finally I was out of town and driving threw a familiar forest. Then I reached the big beautiful house, and jumped out of my car. My heart throbbed as I ran to the door, and pressed the door bell repetivly, but after waiting at least ten minuets no one came to the door. I looked in threw the window, no one was there. The place was deserted. I could try to climb to someone's bedroom window, but being me I would probably kill myself. If anyone was home they would have answered the door. I was completely and utterly confounded. I walked back and fourth consulting with myself. I knew better then to try and climbed a wall, and like I said before if someone was home they would have heard the bell, but I just wasn't convinced. That's it I'm doing it.

I circled the house trying to figure out a good spot to start. I decided to use a ladder I found leaning up against the house. Each step was terrifying. I wasn't a big fan of heights; especially begin high up when no one was around. The ladder wasn't high enough, but I could just barley reach the top floor window. So I did the stupidest thing in the world, I jumped. I wasn't even close, and came crashing down. When I finally hit the ground I let out a scream of seer pain. "MY ARM!" I grabbed it and let knew fresh tears of pain leak out. I kept repeating to myself, "why Edward why?" I wish I could have laid their longer, but the pain in my arm was to great. I got out my phone and called Charlie.

"dad" I said choking on the word

"Bells what's wrong?"

"I fell, and I think I broke my arm"

"what? Ok well hold on I'll be their in a sec. Where are you?"

"I'm at Edwards house." It was silent for a minute

"then why doesn't Edward take you?"

"dad please" I didn't want to answer that question again.

"ok Bella just hold on."

It took him what seemed forever, but he finally got here.

000000

The drive to the hospital was awful.

"so…" Charlie said. I looked over at him begging. "how'd it happen, and where's Edward."

"I fell of a ladder and I don't know."

"you don't know. Well, where's Alice."

"she's gone to." I could hear the hurt in my vice and he probably heard it to.

"are any of them home?"

"no" I said shortly

The rest of he drive was quiet. Since he didn't ask why I was claiming a ladder I guessed he put two, and two together.

-00000-hospital,

"Yup, looks like you broke it." Said look up name. He handed my Dad the x-rays. "Its not that bad of a break though I'd say you'll need to ware a cast for about one month and a few weeks. So, Bella pick color for your cast and we'll get started." I couldn't help but notice a strange pitch to his voice. Then he eyed my ring not thinking I could see him. I felt the blood run to my cheeks. I hated it when they stared. I sighed heavily, but reluctantly answered,

"Blue."

The procedure was horrible. The entire time he would look at me, then my ring, with a stupid mug on his face. Then through the awkward silence he spoke "so do you know where Doctor Cullen is?"

"What?"

"Well, he just didn't call in sick or anything, and he had patients to see today."

"Oh, no I don't know where they are. Maybe out on a family nature walk. He probably just forgot to call."

"Huh?" he said confused

"Something wrong"

"Its just that he would never do something like this, especially with all the patients he was supposed to see today."

I felt my heart increase in speed, and I started to worry about Edward again.

He looked up at me "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Ok then, well we are all done here." We both got up and walked out to the waiting room where Charlie was. As he paid the bill, I sat across the tiny waiting room in the seat nearest to the door. No one was in the waiting room even though look up name had said that there was a buss load of patients for Dr.Cullen today. I could hear everything they were saying even though they were whispering it to each other.

"We've tried calling them, but no answer. It's like they disappeared all together." Look up name said in a hush.

"That's odd. I just found Bella at their house. I guess she was looking for them."

Look up his name suddenly focused his gaze to me, as if he hadn't enough the past hour. I looked away quickly.

"You don't think?" Charlie said in a load whisper

"I wouldn't know if they left town. I work with Mr. Cullen, but I'm not familiar with him or his family. I say he's a good man, but like I said I'm not sure."

Edward wouldn't leave me. He promised. I felt the water works coming on, but I took a deep breath and tried to sustain them.

We drove home in silence, because I refused to talk.

"So, I'll pick up your car tomorrow for you. Of course you might be stuck at home for a while."

"Ok" I said on a low tone

"So have you spoken to Edward lately? Do you know where he is?"

"No dad I can't say I do."

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No" I felt my voice rising. I felt everything rising, my voice, my heart rate, my breathing, and my worry.

I could see Charlie stiffen. "Bella I don't know what to say." And that was it for the rest of the night. I can't say I enjoyed the silence, but I wish it stayed quiet.

I cooked Charlie his dinner, then when we sat down together he suddenly started talking.

"Bella" Charlie asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I said quickly. He scrutinized my face, then said with a heavy sigh he said,

"Bella I just don't know."

I looked straight at him "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know about this wedding plan, and I can't say I'm too sure of Edward either."

"Dad!"

"Bella it's true. First he leaves you. Then you run off to Italy looking for him. Do you know what it was like being with you those months he was gone?"

The blood ran from my face as I remembered that horrible time. "And know he just leaves out of no where?" he looked down at his plate of food.

"Your mother agrees to. She didn't want to tell you, but she doesn't like the influence he holds over you." The tears I've been trying to hold off finally poured from my eyes. When Charlie saw this he cupped his face in his hands

"Remember how I said that you two should wait till after collage. I agreed with Edward. I did think he was a good kid, a very smart boy, someone with a bright future, who could support you. But know after thinking I don't know if you should marry him at all. Bella maybe its best for you if you just found someone else." That was it I couldn't take it.

"I think that this whole thing isn't you business Charlie." I said a little too loud. I couldn't believe I just said that and I used his name.

"Charlie? What happened to dad" he sounded angry "and this is entirely my business. You're my daughter." He said standing up, tying to proving his authority.

"No, I'm you accident remember. That's why your so against this!" I said standing too. What am I saying?

His eyes widened in horror. "Bella, is that what you think?"

"I'm going to bed!" I said turning and heading for the stairs.

"Wait Bella talk to me" he followed me.

"We can talk in the morning."

"But it's only seven thirty"

"Good night!" I slammed the door in his face. I leaned against the door and slid to the ground. Charlie was pounding against the other side yelling at me. I covered my ears with my hands. What have I done to poor Charlie? It wasn't his fault, but how could he say that? I'm just made about Edward being gone. Gone forever, I started sobbing uncontrollably.

I felt a vibration in my pant pocket. It was my phone. I looked at the number, it was Edward. I answered it as fast as I could. I heard people speaking in the background. I could clearly hear Emmet, who sounded excited about something. I heard him get ready to say something, when Charlie started kicking my door and yelling even louder. "Bella?" he said his perfect velvet voice brought relief and strength to my body. I hadn't heard it in two days, and one hour is definitely my limit on that. "Edward" I answered my voice cracking

"What happened to you?" he asked "what's wrong." I heard the worry in his voice.

"What happened to me? What do you think happened to me?" I screamed

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, but something happened" I could hear the pain in his voice. Charlie had left saying that this still isn't over. "What's Charlie mad about?" I didn't answer. "Bella?" my body must be out of control, because my hand then slipped and pressed hard on the call end button. I was embarrassed, and acting like a child. I didn't want Edward to see my like this, but I kept my phone on threw the night. Just to hear it ring every five minutes, and I knew it was Edward, worrying about me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An:ok so i hoped you liked it. I'll try to update soon. Plz review.


	2. Human again

Happily ever after

Happily ever after

Chapter two- Human again

I was sweating again, and shaking. My entire left side hurt from when I fell. My stomach growled, but not from hunger. I felt like I was going to throw up again.

Cool fingers suddenly brushed against my cheek, startling me. "Edward?" I said, and yes right over me was the perfect God like creature I've been waiting to see "Edward" I said jumping into his arms. His cool body brought complete relief to my discomfort.

"Bella I'm so sorry" he said holding me closer. Even though he said that he was sorry, he didn't sound like it. I looked back at his perfect face. There was something about his face that told me something must have happened.

"I heard everything that Charlie said to you last night. Bella, I'm so sorry I wasn't there, and I'm sorry about your arm to." He said holding it up. "Tsk, you know I don't like to leave you alone, but it would help if every time I came back you weren't hurt."

"Oh Edward where did you go? You scared me." He let go of me so we were looking at each other.

"We went to Alaska." He said

"Alaska, why?"

"A few days ago, before I left, we got a call from Tanya's family. Their friend was back visiting them. He used to be a vampire, but while he was hunting down in South America he found something. It was an old custom the Mayan people used. When a religious leader or one of there kings died, they would cut them open and spill all their blood along with holy water into a well. So when Robert came along he smelled the blood and dove into it." Edward stopped speaking and cupped my face in his hands "Bella, it turned him into a human again"

My eyes opened in shock. I didn't know what to do or say. I just stared at him.

"It did what?" I said extremely softly.

"It turned him into a human. He was once a vampire, but now he has a beating heart, and everything." Edward excitement grew. I had never seen him like this, but I loved it. He was extremely happy.

"Edward, that's…that's, AMAZING!!" I screamed so loud, that if anyone else was in the room at the time, would have questioned my sanity.

"It will fix everything my love. You won't have to get married, and I won't have to kill you. We can have a normal relationship. We can wait till after collage, and do this right and…and" his smile kept growing, so much so I thought it would rip his face in half. He let out a huff. "It's all planned out. Esme and I already talked to Charlie and explained things to him."

"You talked to Charlie?" He ran his fingers threw my hair, pushing loan strands off of my shoulders.

"Yes Bella and here's our cover story. I wasn't able to get into the archeology program at Dartmouth because I signed up to late. Then suddenly they had an opening and called us. So we all hopped on a plane and went out. I got in and now I'll be off to South America, for a few weeks."

"You're leaving again." The happiness in me began to drain away.

"Yes Bella, but not for long I promise." He wrapped his arms around me "and when I come back I'll be human again, and we can start our life together."

I couldn't believe it was I dreaming?

"Bella I also talked to your father about our marriage. I told you dad that I thought about it and yes I think its best to wait too. Esme chimed in adding that if we were meant to be it would last." He brushed his fingers along my chin. "Well?"

"Well am I dreaming?"

"No my silly girl." He said with a small laugh.

"I can't believe it." Once again I felt his perfect stone lips touch mine, but not with the same carefulness, but with happiness.

00000000000000000000000000

I sat on Edwards bed watching as he packed for his tripe. "Edward" I said. He looked over at me "what's the first thing you're going to do when you're human again?"

"That's easy, I'm going to run back here and kiss you without any hesitation." I blushed

"Ok what's the second thing?"

"I believe Esme and Carlisle want to move somewhere sunny. I know I can't wait to be out in the sun whenever I feel like it. Of course we'll have to take you out there sometime."

"What's you ideal spot for living?"

"Where ever you are." I blushed wildly again.

"Edward seriously" I said

He paused placing a pair of jeans in his suitcase, and longingly smiled.

"A beautiful wooded area, like where I grew up. Much like it is here, but with more sun." he closed the suitcase and zipped it up.

"What about you Bella?"

"Huh?"

"Where's your ideal living spot?"

I smiled looking down at my hands. Out of nowhere he moved from his suitcase to the center of the bed where I was. He wrapped one arm around me pulling me closer, and leaned his head against mine.

"You know I don't like it when you make me wait for an answer."

"Oh no Edward!"

"What" he said surprised, and worried.

"When you're human again you won't be able to read anyone's mind how will you survive?"

He laughed "it will be hard my love but I will try." He stroked my hair "Now tell me where." He demanded

"I will live anywhere as long as it's warm, and near the ocean. I would love to live right on the beach. I love the water."

His brow furrowed

"what" I asked

"Why haven't you ever told me that?" he sounded annoyed

"I don't know. I guess it never seemed important." He didn't like that answer

"Bella I want to know everything, and when I return I intend to learn every single thing." He cradled me against his chest, and rocked slowly back and forth.

"You know what else I'm going to do."

"What?" I asked

"I'm going to stuff my face." He started laugh when he said it, and so did I. We laid back on the bed still holding each other.

"Edward promise me something."

"Anything." He said

It felt a little ridicules to say, but it finally came out. "Promise me and wait till you come back for your first home cooked meal. I want to cook it for you."

"I'd love that Bella, of course I'll wait."

"I don't want you to starve to death. You can have airplane peanuts and fishy cracker while you wait." I never thought I would ever say anything like that to Edward, but now he was going to be a human and I know I will soon start worrying about him even more.

"I might just do that." He lifted me up off of the bed and set me on the ground. Then he picked up his suitcase.

"Edward." I said taking off my engagement ring.

"Yes?" he asked. I handed it to him. He held out his hand to see what it was. He brought it back to him and inspected it.

"Bella" he said hurt.

"What I thought, since we weren't getting married, that I wouldn't need it until latter, and I didn't want to lose it, it's your mothers."

"You won't lose it if you keep it on your finger. Besides, we may not be getting married soon, but you did say yes to me, and after collage I still want to marry you." He slipped the ring back on my finger. "Because only I can have you."

00000000000

When we got down stairs everyone was waiting. They must have been giving us some time. Ever since they came back there has been this liveliness about the Cullen's house and family, everyone was ecstatic.

"Finally" Emmet said. "Can we go?" Esme slapped him on the arm "what" he asked. She just shook her head.

"Ok everyone into the Lincoln navigator." Alice said with some extra pep in her voice. (an: I now how Stephenie Meyer writes key details about cars in her books, so I'm going to try and do that, but not to much. I don't know shit about cars, but I hope it will help make you feel at home…reading twilight. :)

We walked out to the car. Jasper and Emmet finished putting the luggage into the back. Rose settled into the back with jasper in the middle and Alice next to him. Emmet must be to big to fit back there. As Edward settled in I handed him his carrier.

"Thank you Bella. Be careful driving home ok, for me." He said pleadingly

"What do you mean? With her luck, the car might catch fire the second she takes a step toward it." He laughed obnoxiously. "Oh, and Bella also, I broke all your shoes but I left a pair of roses stiletto heels in your room." Edward looked at me worry still on his face.

I smiled "Don't worry Edward, just call me when you get their ok." We kissed one last time.

"I promise." He said.

"Me too" Emmet said

Edward rolled his eyes and looked over at him "Are you going to annoy me the whole way there?" he asked

"Yup" Emmet confirmed

"Ok everyone say your goodbyes to Bella. Robert and Tanya's family are waiting for us at the airport." As they drove away I could hear Alice, Esme, and Carlisle yell goodbye. Then Emmet shouted

"Don't forget to walk down five flights of stairs, in the six inch heels!" I heard the hard slap Edward gave him after he said it, and his stupid laugh.

I waved goodbye until the where out of sight, and waited a while. I didn't want to see them on the road. Even though this time Edward leaving was a good thing he was still leaving, and it still hurt a bit. Plus I didn't want to give Emmet another chance to moon me from the care window. Or give Edward another chance to punch him in the groin, but that was hilarious.

After waiting about fifteen minuets I walked back to my truck. I had to get to the grocery store, and hurry home, because it was already late and Charlie would be coming home soon.

00000000

Ok, I need milk, eggs, chicken for tonight's dinner, and why hasn't Edward called me yet. I wondered, as I pushed the cart forward threw the small and dimly light grocery store. Being the klutz that I am and in the midst of my thinking I ran into someone hanging flyers on the bulletin board, scattering millions of flyers that she was holding into the air.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I said bending down to help her pick them up.

"Don't worry about it." We both stood up. I had never seen the girl in front of me before, but she was very beautiful. She had glossy light brown hair. Her eyes a lovely shade of blue, with very pink and very plump lips. When she smiled a dimple appeared on her cheek, which just made her seem like a very inviting person to talk to.

"Bella" I said smiling

"Bella, Isabella Swann?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah." Damn this small town. Even the tourists know who I am. "Actually it's Bella, just Bella."

"Oh, yes I know you don't like to be called Isabella. I mean um…so I'm Bethany Stanly, or Beth if you prefer. It's nice to meet you."

"Stanly, like Jessica Stanly."

"Yeah, she's my cousin." She looked at me as if pondering something "You don't seem anything like what she told me you were like, although I'm not surprised."

"Well I guess that's Jessica for you. Oh, here." I was about to hand her, her flyers back when I noticed what they said.

_Cooking classes for beginners and experienced. We'll cover everything from backing to boiling and much, much more. _

Then it struck me. I was going to be cooking for Edward.

"Is something wrong?" she asked looking at my expression.

"I think I need cooking classes." Her smile grew brighter, and the dimple creased further up.

"Perfect, this must be a good sign. First place I hit to hang flyers and I already have a taker." She handed me one.

"My mom and I just moved out here. We owned a cooking class, and made a decent wage, but then my step dad, whom she was married to for only a year left and she moved out here for emotional support from her sister in law and brother."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I am proud to say that I intentionally drove him insane just to get ride of him." I laughed.

"Good for you."

"Well I have to go back to work, but I hope to see you next Friday for the mediocre cooking classes."

"Actually I'm going to take the experienced classes."

"Oh, well those start tomorrow. Will I see you there?"

"Of course." I said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I hope you guys are liking it so far…whoever is reading it. Does anyone know the specific names of the members of Tanya's families? Tell me if you do. Love you bye.

Here are some cast names for the new characters, and links to their pics.-

Bethany Stanly- Kirsten Prout--z./d/tvdramas/1/0/1/B/kylexy21.jpg

Page McEllan- Ellen Page (ha ha yeah)--theshadycat.files./2008/02/pagel.jpg


	3. Friends

Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

Chapter three- Friends

0000000000000000000000

I placed a plate in front of Charlie. "So how was work today?" I asked. We still weren't completely over our fight. I knew from what Edward told me that Charlie must feel like a fool.

"Good, how about you? You say your goodbyes to your fiancé?"

I shivered when he said that "Yes dad, I did."

"Bella" he said when I sat down "I want to apologize to you"

"No dad you don't have to do that, besides I thought he was gone too."

"Well I'm still sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I was just upset about you getting married so soon, but I'm glad you both decided to wait."

After dinner, Charlie cleared his plate and went out into the living room to watch sports. As I was doing the dishes he called out to me.

"Bella what's this?"

"What's what?" I asked

"Stanley's cooking classes for beginners, and experienced. We'll teach you everything from baking to boiling. Are you going to take a cooking class?" He asked

"I was thinking about it."

"Why you're cooking's great."

"Well dad I just thought I'd learn to make some sort of poisonous Asian dish, so I could kill you." He laughed.

000000000000 later that night

I heard my phone ring on my bed stand. I looked at the number, and it was Edwards. I picked it up and was about to speak, but he cut me off.

"Bella." He said

"Hey Edward how's it going?"

"Great, we'll be landing soon, and were going to switch planes now. We should be in South America in two days."

"That's wonderful Edward." There was suddenly a huge crash in the background and some laughing.

"It's a good thing were on a private jet." Edward mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked

"Just Alice pushing Emmet over. She's looking at jobs. She can't decide between home design or clothes design. Then Emmet suggested working at a strip bar, and things happened. How was your day?"

"Who's Bella?" I heard someone shout in the background, it was a woman.

"Edward who was that?"

"That was just Tanya, its not important." I shivered when I heard her name, the girl that liked or still likes Edward.

"What did you do today?" he asked again. He probably knew exactly what I was thinking of.

"Nothing much, but I met a new girl. She's Jessica's cousin her name is Bethany, and I'm going to take her moms cooking class."

"Why are you taking a cooking class?"

"So I can cook you a decent meal."

"Bella, I'm sure I'm going to love whatever you cook." I heard Emmet snickering, and Edward hit him.

"Bella its late get some sleep, and I'll talk to you tomorrow ok."

"Ok bye."

00000000000000000000000

The next day I felt better, because I had actually slept peacefully the night before. I was a little grouchy because Edward wasn't here, but none the less I got up, took a shower, and then made my self some eggs. I was thinking about the cooking classes I had scheduled for today, when the phone rang.

"Hello." I said thinking it was Edward.

"I IMPRINTED!" Jacob screamed so loud it scared me and I dropped the phone. He was still yelling when I picked it back up. "AND THEN SUDDENLY THE ROOM STARTED SPINNING AND I COULDN'T BREATH, AND MY HEART WENT CRAZY. SHE JUST STOOD THEIR AND LOOKED AT ME LIKE I WAS AN IDIOT, BUT I TOLD HER I WOULD COME BACK LATTER AND I RAN FOR IT." He finally stopped and took in a few deep breaths.

"Jake?"

"Yeah" he said still breathlessly

"You imprinted?"

"Yes"

"THAT'S GREAT!" I yelled so loud that they could probably hear me outside.

"Bella" he said

"Yeah" I said still excited

"I'm scared can you come over, or is you bloodsucker not going to allow it."

"Jake!"

"I mean Edward"

"Don't worry I'll be there in a second."

00000000000jakes house

We both sat on his couch, which he took most of up. He looked down at the ground not saying anything. Out of all the awkward moments in my life I have to say this one takes the cake. I knew Jake was uncomfortable with this since he wanted our relationship to go further. I wish there was something I could say.

"So Jake what's she like?"

"Oh God" he said cupping his face in his hands "She's gorgeous. I don't stand a chance"

"What Jake don't say that"

"It's true she is beautiful. Her eyes are an amazing color hazel, she looks so soft, and she has freckles, and everything. On top of that she's short for her age. Sure she's like two years older then me, but I tower over her. She's so tiny and I'm huge."

"Jacob, in love, size doesn't matter, nothing does. What's her name?"

"Page, Page McEllan. She just moved here with her friend, and they started some cooking class or something."

"Cooking class? Is her best friend's named Bethany?" I asked

"Yeah she's Jessica Stanley's cousin. You know her?"

"We met yesterday. I'm going to her cooking class."

"Really, is Edward allowing you to go out?" he said sarcastically. I smiled brightly.

"For your information Jacob, Edward is not here."

He looked at me "where is he?"

"Headed for South America."

Jacobs's eyes opened "why?"

"You wouldn't believe it Jake. They found a way to be turned back into humans."

There was a 'what the fuck did you just say' expression on his face.

"Really?"

"I'm serious Jacob, no joke. In South America there's some kind of well filled with blood, or something, that turns them back into humans." I said the excitement coming back to me.

"Well, shit. Good for them I guess." It got quiet again.

"Jacob does this mean were friends again?" I asked

He looked back up at me, and smiled "I hope it does."


	4. nice ass and cooking class

Happily ever After

Happily Ever After

Chapter Four- Nice Ass and Cooking Class

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My smile grew even bigger. They were the words I'd been waiting for him to say. I couldn't wait to tell Edward.

"Hey, Bella."

"Yeah."

"Since we're friends now – and you know how friends do friends favors?" he said.

"Yes."

"Well, maybe I could pick you up from your cooking class, and show up a little too early, and maybe just hang around."

I laughed. "Of course, but is she going to be there?"

"Yeah, she told me she would be there."

"Alright, Jacob, let's go for it." I said.

"Sweet, I'll get my keys." He bounced up.

"Umm, Jake, it doesn't start for another hour or so."

"God damn it," he swore, placing his keys back down on the table near the door.

He sat back down on the couch next to me. I stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just wondering what it feels like to imprint on someone."

He smiled, leaning his head back against the couch. He stared up at the ceiling. "It was like I couldn't breathe," he said. "I just kept looking at her like I was lost. I wouldn't care if somehow I was stuck staring at her forever."

And you knew this from one look."

He shrugged. "Hey, it's how it happens. I mean, I heard all the stories of what it feels like, but it's never the same experiencing it for yourself."

"True."

"She has a great ass, too. It reminds me of yours a little." Jacob had said a lot of stupid things in the time I'd spent with him, but that was stupidest.

My face turned completely red. "Jake!" I yelled, hitting him with a pillow. "Behave."

"What? It's true you have a great ass, and you need to be careful where you're bending over and who you're bending over in front of. That day when you met the rest of the pack...man they couldn't shut up about you. No wonder your vampire boyfriend is always worried."

I hadn't though it was possible, but I think my face turned even redder. I looked straight ahead. This conversation was very uncomfortable for me, but he seemed happy.

"What?" he asked. I could hear the grin on his face.

I sat up. "Jake, I got to go."

"Wait, I'm taking you to your class, remember?" he said with a little bit of shock in his voice.

My eyes never left the floor.

"Bella," he said, "look at me."

I didn't budge.

"Look at me!" he commanded.

I reluctantly looked up. A complete expression of worry was painted on his face. "What did I say?" he asked.

"Let's go. We're going to be late."

"You have a nice ass," he said again, and I winced. He laughed. "Do you hate complements?"

"Was that supposed to be a complement?" I said harshly.

"In my book, yes."

"Well it must be a very cruddy book." He got up.

"You have nice breasts too. Some women got those huge boobs. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against huge boobs. It's just they're a nice sight, but not that fun to play with, you know? Yours are perfect. They're a good size."

My jaw had completely dropped. I didn't think I would ever look at Jake the same way again. "Jake, didn't you just imprint on someone? You're supposed to be over me, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember, and I am over you which is why I can tell you now. You have no idea, Bella. It's such a relief…uh, I mean, not that it was bad liking you or anything, but you get my point." I didn't speak.

"Come on, doesn't Edward tell you anything? I thought women like to hear how good they look."

"Jacob Black, this conversation is over. We will never speak of this again, understand?" I put my foot down.

"Yes sir." He was still laughing.

We pulled up to Forks High School. They had rented out the Home Ed classroom for the summer to teach. Other people were there, but all girls. I could see Jessica standing outside the door. I wondered if she would be taking it, too. She was talking with a girl who didn't seem to be enjoying her company.

"That's her." Jacob said. "The one talking to Jessica."

I looked back at her. She was small, and probably looked even smaller next to Jacob, but they were both made for each other, right? He parked the car and we both walked over to the group. Page turned and smiled when she saw us. I could see Jacob tense when she turned.

"Hi, Jake," she said.

"Hey," he said back. "This is my friend, Bella."

"Yeah, hi, I met Beth yesterday." I said.

"Oh, right Bella Swan, Jessica's, uh… friend." By this point Jessica had walked away.

The way she spoke and stuttered on the word "friend" made it obvious Jessica had been talking about me to everyone she possibly could.

"Bella, hey, glad you could come," Bethany said, walking up to us.

"Are you ready to learn how to make cake and cookies from scratch?"

"Oh, yeah," I said.

"Who's this?" she asked, gesturing to Jacob.

"This is my friend, Jake."

"Are you going to be cooking with us today? You'll be the only boy, amongst many beautiful girls, who can cook. How's that for a plus?" She nudged him.

"As inviting as that is I'll have to pass. I'll be back to pick you up, Bells."

"Okay, see you."

"Protecting your manhood?" Page said, and we all laughed.

When Jake was gone I took a closer look at Page. She was very pretty: white skin, freckles, high check bones, and very light brown eyes. I got this very calm funny vibe from her. I could see her and Jake together.

We went in and cooking class started. Beth's mom was very, uh, pink. She must have worked up a sweat with the 'amateurs'. It smelled like smoke inside the room, and one of the ovens in the back looked burnt. There must have been a fire.

"Jessica's cookies caught on fire." Page whispered to me giggling. "We had a fire truck here and everything. She says that someone must have turned up the heat on purpose."

We took our seats, and the class began. I sat next to Page. We were handed our ingredients, then put to work by ourselves. Bethany's mom, Lisa, said that if we were experienced enough we should be able to do this on our own. It was funny how seriously she took cooking. I began to add together my stuff for a cake.

"So, Bella, Jessica tells me you're engaged." I blushed.

"Yes I am. His name is Edward Cullen, but you probably already know that."

"For a second I thought that it was Jacob."

"Jake? Oh, no, we're friends, just very good friends. He was, you know, there for me when I was going through some hard times."

"Ah," she said, nodding her head. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," I said, breaking an egg into the mix.

"Nineteen, you're pretty young to be getting married. Aren't your parents pissed?"

Page was a lot like Jacob. They are both very straightforward, and not afraid to speak their minds, I thought, remembering the interesting complements from Jake.

"Yes, well, actually, we've decided to wait 'til after college."

"That's good." There was a long pause.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Aren't you scared? You're going to be with him for the rest of your life."

"I didn't need to think about that because I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life."

"Wow, you're so sure. I think I would be freaking out."

"No. You find the one, it doesn't bother you. Actually, you barely have time to think of it." You're too busy passing out from dizzy spells.

I carried a tray of cookies to the door. I was sure Charlie would love these. Lisa tried to challenge us by making us create our own cake. I decided to bake a vanilla cake, and I put chocolate chips in the mix. I also added a little secret recipe my mom taught me.

I added vanilla coffee sweetener to it. It may sound weird to be putting coffee sweetener into cake batter, but it works. Page almost ate the bowl I used to mix in. Then, of course, I made chocolate icing to put on it. Bethany let me use her special icing tools to decorate it, and I have to say I did a really good job.

I would have loved to take it home to Charlie, but Jacob ate it. He came to pick me up thirty minutes early, then lied and told everyone that I said to pick me up at five, not five thirty, and I didn't see him until the class was over. He spent the entire time talking with Page, and they got along great. They both had the same sense of humor, and enjoyed making fun of me. I cut myself with one of Beth's cake knives, dropped a few dozen eggs on the floor, and then I slipped in it. It was a great day all together. I only wished Edward was here with me. It made me feel a little down when I saw Page and Jake together, because it reminded me of how much I missed him.

I knocked on the door. Well, actually, kicked it with my foot. "Dad, could you open the door? My hands are full."

I heard him pound all the way from the living room to the front door.

"Bella?" he said, looking at the cookies. "What are those?"

"Great news, Dad. Whatever I cook in class I get to bring home."

I walked into the kitchen and placed the cookies on the counter.

"I also made a cake, but Jake ate it."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, he took me to class."

"Why?" he asked.

I was about to tell him, but I stopped. "Oh, no. The second I tell you you're going to tell Billy."

I smiled to myself as I took out some leftover mashed potatoes and meatloaf, and stuck it in to heat up.

"Come on, Bella, tell me," he begged.

I looked back at him. He had stuck out his bottom lip, and tried to open his eyes really big.

"If I tell you, do you promise to wait a few days before you tell Billy?" I asked sternly.

He thought for a minute. "Dad," I said.

"Okay, okay. I promise I won't say anything until Wednesday." I looked at him, but gave up.

"Ok, fine. Jake wanted to go because he has a crush on one of the new girls." More like is destined to be with.

When I told this to Charlie I was expecting some excitement. Jacob was like a son to him, but he looked a disappointed.

"Dad?" I said. "He's got the hots for a new girl. Don't you want to hear about it?"

"I thought he liked you." NO, nope I was not going to let him or any memories ruin this.

"He did, but that's in the past. I'm, well, I'm engaged, remember?" I choked on the words.

"Speaking of which, he called while you where out. I told him you were at your cooking class."

"He did? What did he say?" My heart began to race with just using his name in conversation.

"He said to call you before you go to bed, and that he's having fun. Did you know the entire family went?"

"Yeah, I knew." I scarfed down my dinner and ran upstairs to call Edward.

"Bella," he said.

"Hey, Edward, how are you?" He sounded a little worried.

"I'm good. And you?"

"Great. I had a lot of fun today, and guess what Edward? Jacob imprinted."

"Really, Bella? On who?"

"On a new girl that came to town. Her name is Page. She came with Beth."

"Wonderful," Edward said. I heard some rustling in the back and someone calling out Edwards's name. Then I heard the floor creaking and a door shut; Edward must have gone into another room.

"Edward, who was that?"

"No one, Bella. Tell me more about your day," he said. I knew he was hiding something from me.

"Other then a small cut and a few broken eggs, nothing much else happened." It was quiet for a while.

"Edward," I finally said, "Are you hiding something from me?" He didn't answer.

"Edward," I said again.

"Listen, Bella, I've got some bad news. I'm going to lose phone reception here soon."

I knew it! I knew it, I knew it. It was all too good to be true. First, he's going to be human again, then Jacob and I are finally friends again, but no, nothing is ever perfect. God is evil because he denies perfection when you can almost taste it.

"Bella," Edward said. "Bella, speak to me."

I didn't want to say anything, and even if I did, what would I say? This was terrible, but I decided on a "hmm."

"Bella, I'm sorry, but we're almost there. We're already at the gulf, and the usual hike to the well is about ten days, but we're going to be running. It will be easy and should only take two days. Then when I turn back into a human, Robert says it only takes a few more days to get used to it. So, including the trip back which was only one day, I'll be back in six or seven days," he said. "I'll even be back in phone reception in five. I'll call you."

"Edward," I said.

"Yes," he whispered. I didn't even have to be looking at him to imagine him saying it. The look in his eyes, the curve of his lips; I had Edward memorized.

"I love you," I whispered back.

"I love you more, Isabella Swan." He said my name so perfectly. He made it sound beautiful, too beautiful for me.

000000000000000000

Hey guys and how many times can I say it, but thanks for all the hits and reviews. I hope your enjoying it, and feel free to express any feeling about your enjoyment nudge, nudge wink, wink say no more haha jk. Plz review. I also want to give out a special thanks to my two amazing editors Kathleen and Katharine.


	5. Seven Days

Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

Chapter Five- Seven Days

**Bella's POV:**

I watched as the fog outside became clearer and clearer, but the sky still remained gray. Last night was the last conversation I would have with Edward for a whole week. He listened to me cry, and hummed me my lullaby to try and help me sleep. He knew it was getting late, but I refused to hang up.

_"Bella," he said, "I promise that I will not stop thinking about you, and when my heart starts beating again, it will be because your love has brought it back to life." _

The memory of his words brought tears to my eyes. "Edward, how will I survive?" I said out loud.

"Wow," someone said from my doorway, "He's coming back, right?"

It startled me. I removed the blanket from over my head.

"Beth?"

"Your father let me in. He was worried about you. He tried everything to wake you up. He ever sprayed you with water. It didn't work. So he called Jake to come take care of you, and, well, Page and I were over, and here we are." She held out her hands and smiled.

"I brought coffee cake," she said, trying to coax me out. I didn't say anything.

"Come on, I know that look. You need junk food and someone to talk to. So here I am, and I'm alone because Page and Jake left."

That perked me up bit. "They left together."

"Some stupid horror mutant movie they both wanted to see."

I got up and went to the bathroom to fix myself up. I was a mess as usual. My eyes and my face were red. I splashed some cold water on myself, changed, and brushed my teeth. Downstairs Beth was waiting for me with milk and a coffee cake. She reminded me of one of those perfect mothers, one who always knows what to do and say.

"How are you Bella? You miss Edward, huh?" Yup. Definitely a mom.

"Yeah, he told me he's going to lose phone connection where he is."

"That's too bad. Where is he?" she asked.

"South America. He's there on a school trip with Dartmouth archaeology."

"Wow, he sounds smart. I hear he's cute, but Jessica tends to lie."

I got up. "She is lying." I walked to my room and grabbed my album, then walked back down.

"Here," I said, handing it to her.

She opened it and looked at the picture. I smiled when I saw the shock cross her face.

"Holy," she said. "He's amazing!" She looked up at me, smiling. "So tell me everything. Start from the very beginning. Was it love at first sight?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly, but I did think he was a God." She giggled. I went on. "He was so mysterious, and very quiet. Sometimes he was nice to me and other times he pretended not to notice me."

"It was so weird. I thought he didn't like me, but our first time out together happened on accident. I had gone looking for a bookstore, and…uh, and I got lost. I ran into him there and he took me to dinner."

"How sweet! Did he pay and everything?"

"Yeah. He also gave me his jacket." I smiled at the memory.

"From then on we just kept meeting and we got closer. He turned out to be so kind, and very loving." I looked over at Beth. It was like she was lost in my words.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, he just sounds so romantic." She smiled and looked back down at the photo album. She turned a page in the album, and then another.

"Hey, Bella, where are all your pictures?

I hadn't added any more pictures other then one of my mom and Phil standing outside their new home. She looked up at me, but I didn't say anything.

"Well, we're going to have to fix that, won't we?" she said. "Do you have a camera?"

I nodded.

"Well, get it and let's go. I'm driving."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the movies, duh!"

**Edward's POV:**

Since I was the fastest, I had to carry Robert. His directions lead us deeper and deeper into the forest, until we could smell the blood ourselves. I kept checking my phone throughout the run, hoping that somehow there would be a connection, but that was wishful thinking.

I missed my Bella. I remembered the last time I was away from her. How I thought everything was pointless, and that it would be better if I just died now than this. Ah, to be human again. I could forever be with Bella. I could give her everything now. I could never deny her my love again because of my thirst. I would never have to strain for self control around her again, but I would still have to be careful with her. When I get back she'll probably still be just as delicate. I smiled to myself.

"Is something wrong?" Robert asked. His eyes closed just like Bella would close hers to prevent from getting motion sickness.

"No," I said bluntly.

"I heard about your fiancée, Bella – she's human, right? Must have been hard," he said, trying to start conversation.

"I managed." I had a difficult time concentrating on his babble, because the scent of blood was getting stronger, and each step lead me closer to being human again. And that lead me closer to being with Bella.

"Tanya was very disappointed when she found out about her. Did something happen between you two?"

"No. she just liked me, but I didn't like her."

"Ah, I see." I could see his thoughts as he imagined the stupid things Tanya would have done to make me fall in love with her, and some of his guesses were true.

We ran in silence for a while. I could hear Tanya's thoughts as she came up on my left, trying to catch up to me. Tanya was making a fool of herself. I would never love her like she wanted me to. I was already promised to someone else, and someone much better then her. Rose and Tanya had resurrected their friendship again, and had gone on and on talking about their futures, their weddings, and kids. I could hear Tanya's envious thoughts. She didn't have a mate like Emmett. She had no one but her sisters. I did feel sorry for her. She had all the dreams, just no one to share them with, but the second she saw me, her plan hatched. But if she thought she would win me over by looks and the pathetic history that we had, she was sorely mistaken.

She was thinking about the picture of Bella she had seen on Alice's phone. She couldn't see what I saw in her, and Rose explained that neither could she_. Bella was pretty_, she thought, _but not as beautiful as me_. _That human won't stand a chance_.

But this was where Tanya was wrong. She was like a daisy compared to a rose. Every woman I had passed in my years...they were all the same. They were all daisies. But Bella was the first red rose I had ever seen. Seeing Bella was like seeing for the first time. Tanya could never compare.

Tanya kept going over Bella's face in her head. She admitted that she had pretty eyes, especially for such a plain color as brown, and Tanya did worry that when she turned back into a human she would be less gorgeous. _But still prettier then Bella_, she thought, _still prettier. _

That aggravated me and I sped up. My Bella was beautiful. The way she refused to believe she was beautiful made her all the more captivating, and the way she was so gentle and clumsy made her innocent, which just dragged me to her more. Her eyes were a deep brown, but with many different shades of light brown and hazel, and I could remember getting lost in them so many times before. Her soft brown hair with a small gentle wave in it, and how she would hide behind it when she was scared or embarrassed, and yes, when she blushed – she didn't know it – but every time her cheeks turned red, she would complete my life. Just thinking about Bella made me less tense, I thought to myself. _Not much longer now._

**Bella's POV:**

"The part where her head exploded. That was the best part," Page said.

"Are you kidding? When the monster was right over Huds. That was kick ass," Jake said.

We were walking to Beth's minivan. Jake and Page were lost in their own little worlds. Every time they spoke Beth and I smiled at each other.

Beth was looking at pictures that she took on my camera.

"I love this one, Bella. You have to put it in your album." She showed me the picture she had taken of the both of us in front of a movie poster with her favorite actor. I laughed.

"Sure," I said.

"You have to bring this to the next class, and how about you come early? This time when Jessica sets something on fire we can get it on film." We both giggled.

0000000000 Home 000000

I finished putting in the pictures we had taken today. My favorite was one of Page and me in front of the movie poster for a new Cameron Diaz romance comedy. There was one of the four of us squeezed into a photo booth at the mall, and another of Jake with blush on his chin. He had no idea it was there. Page got him while he wasn't looking. He must have realized when he got home, but he walked around the mall and had no idea why we were laughing.

It was a good day, and I decided to write and tell my mom about it, but I still missed Edward. _Only seven days,_ I told myself. _Only seven._

0000000000000000000000

AN: Ok, Edwards gone and my writing is really going to suck the next few chapters, but I'm trying. I don't think this story is going to be interesting again until Edward comes back, and that might be a while. I also want to thank my editor Katherine, please review.


	6. six days latter

Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

Chapter six- Six days latter

000000000000000000000

Hey hun,

Well everything is going great. I decided to join a fire walking class, and we're going to learn how to break boards, bricks, and how to walk on broken glass and fire. I didn't really want to join at first, but Kira insisted. It's basically a self confidence class.

I shook my head at the screen, and then continued reading. Yes, Kira defiantly needs a self confidence class. Then she can take bitch 101.

I worry about you Bella. How I are you? I haven't heard from you in a long time. How's Edward doing on that trip of his, and also I was wondering what you planned to do for collage. Dartmouth I still can't believe it. I brag to everyone. I want to hear more about your new friends Beth and Page. I also heard Page and Jacob like each other. Tell me everything. Please write soon.

"Dad" I mumbled to myself, he must have told her.

I opened a new email page. Dear Mom

I'm sorry to hear you've been worrying so much. How's Phil? As for Edward I don't know how he's doing. Where ever he is there's no signal there. I can't talk to him, but the second he can he says he'll call me. He's supposed to come back tomorrow.

Beth and Page are fabulous, and I really like them. Page and Jake have taken a great liking to each other and I couldn't be happier for them. I really love my cooking class. We've baked everything. Every type of pie, cookie, and cake known to mankind, and we also made soufflé. Mine were the only ones whose didn't sink, and Lisa said they were to die for. As for the collage question, I know I said I wanted to go into child psychology, but I've developed a very strange interest for cooking.

I pressed the send button, and leaned back in my chair. I couldn't hold back the sense that something was wrong. Edward is coming back tomorrow, but hasn't he called me yet. I tried to tell myself that I was overreacting, but Edward knew how anxious I get when he's gone.

I got up and walked down stairs. It was Charlie's day off, but for some reason he wasn't home today, and when he goes out with his friends he usually tells me.

"_Breaking news, a man named Teddy Carmon, has been proven to be the killer of the nine high school girls whose bodies where found dismembered in a state park. He was the school janitor at which all the girls attended. Investigators now believe that he has left the state and gone north. He is suspected to be hiding in either Washington or Oregon, and is considered highly dangerous. He can be best described as a six-foot middle age Hispanic man with a tattoo on the back of his neck that reads steel. _."

A picture of the man spread out across the screen. He looked about fifty, and was bald. He had tattoos running up his arm, and huge muscles. He looked very scary. I flipped off the TV not wanting to hear anymore of it. I hate stories like this, and to hear that he might be in Washington terrified me.

I decided to look at my picture of Edward to pass the time as I waited for Beth to pick me up. We're going to be making our own home made raviolis today, as we move from baking to Italian food. I would be the most experienced in the class since I already made my own raviolis before with my mom, but mine were the only ones edible.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Hey Beth"

"Hey you ready?"

"Yeah let's go. Where's Page."

"She and Jake are already there. Oh my God Bella, you missed it. It was hilarious. Jake was making fun of Page's height, and he bet her that she couldn't touch the ceiling. Page said that if she could Jake would have to go to cooking class today, and he lost."

I laughed imagining it in my head. Sounds like typical Page, and Jake.

"You know she totally likes him." She told me as we were getting into the car. "But does he like her?"

_You have no idea_. "Yeah" I answered "I think he really does."

As we drove to school I noticed a lot of police cars cruising around. I didn't think forks had so many.

"What's with all the cops?" I asked

"Don't know. Hey did you hear about that guy who killed all those teenage girls. He might be in Washington. Do you think he's here?"

I shivered "Don't say that."

"I saw his picture on the news. He looks crazy, must be a real syco to have killed those girls then to just cut them up like that."

"Ugh, can we not talk about it?"

Beth laughed. "Why not?"

"I have issues with loose made men killers." It was silent for a while.

"Can we stop by the police station after class?"

"Sure, but why."

"I just want to see if my dad is there."

00000 at class

"Am I doing this right?" Jake asked.

"No" Page said "Not even close." He picked up the big clump of noodles he had created, and threw it at her, scaring her.

"Hey!" she said laughing and sticking her tongue out at him.

"You two are such kids" Beth said. "Bella look at Jake's sad excuse for a noodle…Bells?"

Jake looked over at me. I wasn't paying attention. I was completely tranced, as I wondered what Edward could be doing. What it must feel like for him to finally be human. What could he be thinking, and what if he wasn't coming back.

"Bella!" Jake screamed getting my attention.

"What" I said harshly.

"Jeez sorry." He said "Where did you go?"

"I was just thinking."

I looked down at my work. I was done. All it needed was the sauce and to cook it up, and it will be all ready.

"Bella is something wrong?" Beth asked

I looked up at her. I bet she could see the worry in my eyes. "Edward hasn't called me yet."

"Is that it? He said he just lost signal there, right?"

"I know, but he promised he would get it back in five days, and it's already been six."

"Bella you're over reacting. He's probably just having a good time. It's only five twenty, give him a few hours."

I poured the sauce over my raviolis and placed them in the oven to cook.

"You work fast." Beth said

"Yeah"

"I heard from Jake you got into Dartmouth. You must be smart"

"I guess. Edward and I are going together. Where are you going to collage?"

The second those words left my mouth I wished I hadn't said them. I knew Beth didn't have a lot of money, and probably couldn't afford to go to collage.

"I'm not going to collage." My cheeks turned red.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. One of my friends who graduated a few years ago owns a bakery/ flower store up on the coast of northern California. It's right on the water in perfect view of the redwoods too. It's really pretty there, and next year I'm going to move in with her, and work at her store."

"Sounds nice, maybe I can come visit sometime."

"Oh yeah that would be so much fun. You can show us how to make your special cake."

Soon my raviolis where done, and Jake pigged out and ate them all. I was able to save a few for Charlie tonight. I didn't plan to eat tonight. I was too worried to eat. My work for the day was done, and class was over. I was excited to get home, to see if Edward had called me yet.

0000 driving home

"You're going the wrong way." I said

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way. My house is that way."

"I though you wanted to go to the police station?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that." She pulled into the lot.

I also forgot why I wanted to come here, but I did remember all the police cars going around, maybe something had happened. As we walked into the station we both froze at the door. The station was filled with wall to wall cops, phones where ringing off the hook, and papers covered the floors and desks.

"Ms. Swann?" a lady at the front desk said.

"Yes, um is my Dad here?" I asked

"Oh, I'm sorry not now sweetie he's in a very important meeting."

Important meeting, more cops then usual. What's happened, was the killer actually in forks?

"But your dad did ask me to tell you, if you called that he would be late tonight."

"Uh, Mrs. Kimly is this Killer guy in forks?" Beth asked looking at the woman's name tag.

She slowly removed her glasses and let them dropped around her neck.

"Listen kids go home, and be careful, but I can't release that information."

_So, he is in forks? _

"I need to see my dad." I said a little too loud.

"Hunny please go home."

"Don't call her hunny. Where's Charlie?"

Before we could get far in this hopeless bicker we were shown the door, and advised to drive carefully. It felt like my heart was about to burst threw me. Charlie wouldn't be sent out to go after this guy, would he?

"Holy shit" Beth said "I am freaking out." She was driving very fast, and suddenly came to a screeching halt at my house. I jumped out and ran for the door.

"Bella" Beth called out to me from the driver's seat. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No I'll be fine. I'm going to call Edward."

When I got inside and checked both my house phone and my cell, but there were no new messages. I dropped my phone on the floor, and curled up into a little ball. Edward, Edward, Edward what are you doing?

I tired calling him myself, but still nothing. I got the same massage that gotten over the past few days when I tried to call him, which meant he was still where he was.

It was eight. I stuck Charlie's dinner in the fridge for when he got home. I went upstairs to, and put Edwards CD in. Then went over to my album, and looked at his pictures, as I prepared myself for the tears.

"Edward" I whispered under my breath.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: It was a slow chapter, but I'm trying to get to where I'm going with this story. I apologize for any grammar errors, because both my editors are on vacation. Also I just started a summer program for art, so updates will be slower, and there will be some time skips coming. Ok, plz read n review.


	7. Killer

Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

Chapter seven- Killer

0000000

The first thing I did in the morning was check my phone, but still no messages. I sighed. I had to admit the only thing keeping me from losing my mind while Edward was gone were my new friends, but I don't know how much more of this I could take. He knows I lose it when he's gone.

I walked down stairs expecting to find Charlie's dinner plates in the sink, but it was clean. I hope he didn't force himself to stay awake just so he could clean up for me. When I opened the fridge his dinner was still exactly where I left it. Did he even come home last night? Before I could finish thinking someone started knocking on the door.

Then second my hand turned the knob something came crashing in pushing me up against the wall, grabbing onto my shoulder with great force. The giant, laminating figure that I thought was attacking me was Jake.

"Jake what are you doing here?"

He didn't move an inch, for a good five or ten minutes I hung up on the wall while he stood frozen, his teeth gleaming, and his eyes in shock with fear. Why was he here? Did something happen to Charlie?

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked panicking.

"You have to help me." He finally spoke.

"With what?"

"Its Page." He said slowly .

"What about page" I started to really worry.

"She."

"Yes"

"She's"

"Jake, spit it out."

He realized his mighty grip allowing me to drop to the ground, our eyes glued to each others faces.

"She's allergic to dogs." He finished in a very soft whisper.

I lifted up my hand and hit him on the head.

"You know that doesn't hurt me."

"Jake I thought you were serious." I started walking back towards the kitchen, and he followed.

"I am serious this is awful."

"Jacob it doesn't matter. You said it yourself many times _'it's hard to resist the amount of commitment and admiration'_."

"Screw that I didn't know what I was saying, and I wasn't finished talking, not only is she allergic to dogs, but she's also afraid of dogs. Not the little ones just big dogs. Do you see the problem now Bella? I'm not just a big dog, I'm a freaking huge wolf!" he began sucking in air.

"How did you find out all this?"

Jake started to do a visual with his hands about what happened.

"Ok, so we were walking on the beach and some lose dog come running up to us, and she freaks out and hides behind me. I start laughing and I'm all like _'what, afraid of dogs?'_ and she gets all embarrassed and says _'no I'm allergic to them. I don't want to get a rash.'_ Then the dog starts barking and it scares her again and then she finally admits that she's afraid of big dogs, but not little ones."

Her let his arms fall to his side, as he panted looking straight at me waiting for a reply. When I didn't answer he grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"First of all Jake" I said holding up my hands. "You're sweating on me." He backed up letting me go.

"And second Jake don't worry about this, ok? I believe what you said is true, that you can't resist the commitment and admiration, and she wont be able to either."

He started at me, letting what I said float around in his brain. Then gave up, and let me win.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes I am."

"Alright let's say I told her about me being a werewolf, and I showed her my wolf side and everything, and let's say she isn't afraid of me because she's allergic to dogs or cuz she's afraid of them, but is terrified because I'm a fucking monster."

"She won't do that. I didn't"

"Yes Bella, but your not normal. Normal people would freak out when they see something like this." I glared at him.

"Thanks Jake." I said

"Oh, you know what I mean." He fell back on the couch letting out a groan. "What am I supposed to do?"

I watched him on the couch, pondering the situation. Then I said "I think your right."

He looked up at me like I was crazy. "Your supposed to lie." He complained.

"No Jake I think your right. If you, lets say tomorrow, tell her that you're a werewolf, then yes I do think she will be scared." His eyes fell.

"But your relationship is just getting started. I mean you only just asked her out. Wait a while and let her love for you develop, which it will, then when you tell her she wont care."

He lifted his head back up, and smiled his stupid boyish smile, which I still loved to see across his face.

"Thanks Bells." He said

"No problem."

"and sorry about your table."

"It's fine, its not the first thing you broke in this house."

I made my way to the fridge, again. "Do you want anything?"

"No I had breakfast with Page."

I grabbed the orange juice and poured myself a glass, then started to make eggs.

"So, your dad must be exhausted."

"What?" I asked turning to him.

"He was up all night with a bunch of cops at the reservation."

"He was?" Jake sat up.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I went to the police station, but they didn't tell me anything. Hold on I'm going to go see if he's in his bed."

I walked upstairs and down the hallway, slowly creaking the door open, just wide enough to stick my head in, but my efforts of silence were in vain because he wasn't there. Which meant he was never home last night.

"Must have pulled an all nighter" I said walking down the steps to where Jake was. "Jake do you know why my dad was at your house?"

"Beats me." He shrugged.

"Jacob I think the killer is somewhere in forks."

"What killer?"

"That guy who's been all over the news. He killed all those girls down in Texas. His pictures are all over the place. How could you not have heard of him?"

"I don't know, but why would he come to forks?"

"It would be perfect for someone to hideout here if their trying to runaway."

"Looks like his plan failed because they know he's here."

"Jake you have to take me to find Charlie this guy is dangerous."

"Bella don't worry I'm sure your dad has faced many killers and criminal psychopaths before."

"Here" I said pointing to the ground, and he nodded.

"In the smallest town in the world where nothing ever happens." he slowly stopped nodding and looked at me.

"Lets go." He said, and in a flash we hopped in his rabbit (an: some of my stupid humor) and headed for the police station.

Nothing had changed since the last time I was there. Everything was still a mess and people were still running around in circles. The same woman was at the front desk.

"Is something else wrong Mr. Swann?" she asked with a hint of attitude and annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, is my father available?"

"He's not here." I felt horror hit my body hard and I shivered from the terror which was my imagination. I imaged every way that this man could kill Charlie, and I was scared, and I wished with every ounce of my being that Edward was here.

"Where is he?" I asked not trying to hid my scratchy voice.

Just then a man burst threw the room yelling, "They found him!" Everyone jumped up out of their seats and stopped what ever they were doing. Cops sprinted for the doors and I could hear sirens going off outside.

"I think you kids better go home." Mrs. Kimly suggested.

Jacob hunched his body forward across the desk, and pointed his finger at her.

"Listen lady" he began, but before he could finish speaking another cop ran into him on his way out the door.

"Hey what are these kids doing here?"

"Uh, this is the sheriff's daughter Bella, and her friend. They were just leaving."

"No they can't leave. What ever is going down is going down near here. They can't go out on the streets now. Send them into Charlie's office until this stupid show is over, ok."

"But sir"

"Do it" he said waving his hand at her while walking out the door.

"Jeez what's up with him?"

"Edna must be on strike." Mrs. Kimly said

"Who's Edna?" Jake asked

"His wife" before we could put two and two together Mrs.Kimly doubled over in laughter at her little joke. "Oh, that was good."

Jake and I were silent.

"What, don't they teach sex Ed in school anymore? Oh, never mind come on his office is this way."

She led us down a short hallway and behind a sturdy wooden door with "sheriff's office" written across it. The room was small with two chairs, one desk and a computer. The rest of the room was covered in papers

"I'll come get you when everything is all cleared up."

I slide down in a chair. Why me? I asked myself. Nothing was going like it was supposed to for me. Edward was supposed to come back, and we were supposed to be happy. No more problems at all. No more vulture or wild vampires chasing us. We could live in peace. I would have to face the future collage, marriage, and everything else, and I looked to the future not afraid of it, because Edward would be with me and he would be happy, and that's all that mattered.

Now though, now my sudden changes of luck had taken a u turn and are headed straight to a destination worse then hell. The fear my subconscious mind had been trying to hid from me. The possibility Edward was never coming back. Once again, like it always does, my head screamed in refusal to accept it.

.

"Oh" I monad cupping my face in my hands.

"Bells what wrong?"

"Its Edward he hasn't called me yet. He promised he would be able to call me two days ago, and he hasn't."

"Bella it's probably nothing."

"What then, what could be keeping him?" I jumped forward pushing him.

"Bells just calm down. He'll be back don't worry just be patient."

I wanted to curl up in a ball and scream, and I was about to when a noise out in the hallway distracted me. I didn't know what it was, but it made me remember what I was doing here, Charlie. I needed to concentrate on him, for now at least, he is a good distraction.

000000000 latter

Mrs. Kimly came in about three hours latter. "You are free to go."

"Finally" I said "Where's my dad."

"Hold your horses hunny he's here"

We started back down the hallway, when suddenly Charlie rounded the corner. He looked like he was ready for Halloween. Their were dark blue circles under his eyes, which he was struggling to keep open. His hair was a mess, and he walked as if his legs were made of stiff wood.

"Bella, Jake, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Dad, you scared me. You didn't leave a note or anything. For all I knew you could have been dead." I ran up to him and he hugged me with one arm.

"I'm sorry Bells, but you should have waited at home for me, because"

He was cut off by a huge commotion coming from the main office. We went back around the corner, and a huge group of cops were in the middle of the floor, trying to drag something our way. A few cops facing their back to us suddenly left the group and headed for the back of it, reviling him.

Tall, buff, and the word steel written around his neck, he was even more terrifying in person. He struggled wildly, like a giant bear refusing to be captured.

Everything was happening so fast as they dragged him in chains to the cell. I didn't have time to think, but before they past us and disappeared he shot a look at Charlie and then a spine chilling glare at me. His eyes never leaving mine. I felt I could see something in his eyes, as he looked at me, but what. It was all over in a few second, and he was gone.

"Dad did you catch him?"

"Well, yes me and some other guys got him."

"Wow Charlie did you kick ass?" Jake said laughing

"Yeah, I'm the one who beat him to the ground" he said proudly.

I was shocked.

"Dad he could have killed you"

"Bella I'm fine he didn't have any weapons on him or anything, besides it's my job."

"Could you at least warn about what's going on."

"I'm sorry I scared you Bells."

I couldn't listen to what he was saying. I was sweating; nothing seemed right with the world anymore. I was terrified by that man's eyes. I could feel myself shaking, and I knew my body was breaking down, because I felt the pressure building up over the past hour or so of waiting. My mind jumped from one thing to the other, Edward, Dad, Killer, and repeated itself over and over again asking different questions daring my imagination to think up the worst possibilities for each. Then my body gave up and fell to the floor.

000000000

Woohoo chapter 7 thanks for all the reviews and hits plz keep it up. I also don't update until every chapter has at least 100 hits.


	8. Anime fans

"It's Michael Jackson"

Happily Ever After

Chapter eight- So it starts

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's Michael Jackson!" Jake exclaimed

"No it isn't its Orochimaru." Beth said

"But dude seriously he looks like the animated form of Michael Jackson."

"It's true" Page agreed.

"Oh my God he just ripped off his face that just proves it. Holy shit he's a women!"

"Jake, stop making comments and watch." Beth ordered.

"and this kid is he on some sort of medication?" Jake asked

"Or possibly off it?" I added.

"That's it you can make fun of Orochimaru, you can call Saskue suicidal, but not Naruto don't you dare make fun of Naruto." Beth switched off the TV

"Can we watch Johnny Deep again? That was hilarious."

"Its called Blood Plus and his name is Haji."

"That was funny" Page giggled

"How about one of these tapes we haven't watched this anime yet." I said

"Are you kidding me I'm not letting Jacob, Page, or you near Inuyasha. That's just crossing the line!"

"Shh, keep it down you guys my Dad is trying to sleep."

"Sorry" they all said in unison.

"You know what" Jake said stretching. "I think I'm done with anime for today who wants burgers?"

"I do" page and Beth shot their hands into the air.

"You guys go ahead. I'll see you in class."

"But Bella" Jake complained like a little girl.

"I want to be here when my dad wakes up. The phone kept ringing last night, and I want to ask him what was happening."

"Probably just a bunch of people calling to congratulate him on his big catch." Page insisted. After it got out that the big killer had been caught in forks, my dad was put in newspapers across the country as a hero, but that didn't stop my mother from having a heart attack.

"Just go on without me."

"Fine" Jake said "You want us to bring you back anything?"

The four of us made it to the door.

"No, I'm good"

The door was wide open and Jake stood facing the outside, but it didn't look like he was going to leave. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder inspecting me. Beth and Page observed his stare then looked at me, wondering what he was thinking.

Finally ever so slowly he dropped his hands from the door and stepped out of the way.

"You two go ahead and brig me and Bella back a big mac, ok?" He said with and edge of sternness in his voice.

Beth, as if knowing what was going on, grabbed onto Page and pulled her out.

"We'll be back soon." She waved.

Jake closed the door behind them never letting his eyes leave my face. For a long time we stood doing nothing, but staring at each other. I watched as his eyes studied me, questioning something. I swallowed hard, and I'm sure he could see the strain in my neck.

"Jake." I finally spoke "What is it."

He open his mouth to say something, but paused only for a split second, thinking if he should ask, but then went on.

"When was the last time you ate?"

I panicked; I knew where this was going. My eyes jumped around the room, looking desperately for an escape, but it was no use. I couldn't run away from a werewolf.

"Bella", he said taking a step forward, "You haven't been eating."

It was true.

"He's coming back." Jake whispered, closer now. "I hate him. I hate everything about that fucking blood sucker, even if he is human. But Bella, and I can't believe the words are coming from my mouth, he's in love with you, and he's coming back I'm sure as fast as he can."

We looked longer at each other, as I thought about his words. I smiled, not a real smile, but a comforting smile.

"How much you've changed in just ten days. Page, she's changed you, or maybe just made you understand what Edward means to you."

For now I allowed Jacobs soothing words to numb the pain, but I know it would only numb it for so long, before my mind, my body, and my soul collapses into nothingness. Without Edward forever, was something I could never accept. I would have to kill myself. If Edward were alive, and just didn't love me anymore. Just give me proof, or let him say the words, then that would kill me where I stood.

--Edwards Pov, about six days before--

The second my entire body was immersed in the water, I could feel it. One beat, two beat, three beat, slowly increasing to a normal rate. I smiled to myself, _it worked._ Then after it started to beat I began to feel the weight of it, and then I remembered, yes, this is what it feels like. Suddenly a strange sensation started. Beginning at my heart, blood moved little by little with each beat. As my blood began to fill my blood I felt warmer. It was strange to feel warm again. I watched my skin as my blood pulsed threw my veins, taking the paleness away.

Something started to pull within me, a strain, I needed to breath. I began to swim up, and when I breached the surface I took in a deep breath, only this time it brought salvation with it. I couldn't remember the last time I had this feeling, and couldn't believe what relief a simple breath could bring you. I did realize then that I had been suffocating for the past hundred and ten years. When we would take in air it would only seem to reach the back of our throat, never filling you, never brining you the satisfaction that you wanted.

As I floated I slowly began to relax to the rhythm of my body, blinking, breathing, Bella, an image of her shot threw my head. Blink, breath, Bella. She had always been a part of me, but never did I feel like this. I knew I loved her mentally, but I didn't have a beating heart to know that it wasn't just me that wanted her, it was my entire being. I knew then that this human existence would need more than food, more than oxygen, it would need Bella.

Then I heard a familiar drone in my ears. I heard it only once before years ago, the day I was turned into a vampire, and now I knew what was about to start and I tried my best to mentally prepare for it. I would have to go threw the same pain it took to turn into one of these things. I had to go back threw the cycle.

I gasped when it hit me.

My powers, they were seeping out of me. It felt like someone had made small cuts in my body, and as my powers drained out of them, it stung. The strong sent of blood, gone, meaning the strength, and speed was gone too, but something was wrong. What was once small grunts I heard in the back ground, possibly mice, was now to close; in fact they were inside of my head.

Horrendous screams, moans of excruciating pain, and sobs begging for mercy, came from every direction. I felt everyone's pain at once, everyone's thoughts at once. At the same time I was thinking both as Alice, and Rose, then I was thinking the thoughts of everyone all together, my head felt like it was about to explode, and I kept tuning in and out of everything. Then the voices stopped, and then they came back louder, brining different spikes of pain with them. This chain of events repeated itself over and over again, and I told myself that I wasn't going to make it.

I tried to get ride of them yelling for them to leave, but they wouldn't. Then the worst scream of all came, shaking me wildly. It was me, I was screaming and I couldn't stop, the voices just got louder and louder.

-- Bella's Pov, latter that night.

It's night time that's been the worst for me lately. The silence, the darkness its begun to scare me. I feel myself slipping away, and I think I will soon lose my mind. Without Edward I am noting.

I find myself staring at the window a lot, as I hold onto my album, like it might disappear if I don't. Maybe if I stare at my window and wish long enough he'll somehow magically just come back threw it, but every night the same thing, wishing, dreaming, memories, crying because there is nothing.

My father wasn't home tonight. He said he had stuff to do at work, but I doubted that.

_It had been two days since the incident where my dad had to lock up that stupid criminal, and also two days since my mom almost had a heart attack. But more importantly it's been eight days and Edward still hasn't called me. I was completely and utterly heart broken. It got so bad last night that when showering I imaged cutting my wrists with my razor._

_Just then the phone rang. _

"_Hello" I said _

"_Charlie you got to get down here now" a man on the other line screamed out of breath _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Who is this?" _

"_This is his daughter, and my father is sleeping." _

"_Listen you need to wake him up I have to talk with him"_

"_But-"_

"_Do it!" he yelled _

_I placed the phone don on the counter and ran up to Charlie's room. _

"_Dad, dad" I shook him awake. _

"_Bella, huh what's wrong?" he ground _

"_Phone for you he says it's important." _

_I sat in Charlie's arm chair as he tried his best to sneak away from me without looking suspicious. Something bad had happened. I concentrated on him straining to hear what he was saying._

"_Bells?" Charlie said covering the phone with his hand. "Could you get the door?" _

_I didn't even hear anyone knocking. I got up and answered it. _

"_Here" Page said handing me a McDonald's bag. "You missed it we saw Seth Green." _

"_That was not Seth Green" Beth said "It just looked like him" _

_Before they could go on with their argument Charlie came out. _

"_Listen Bells, I got to go back down to the station, and all you kids need to stay here."_

"_Dad what happened." _

"_I'll tell you latter ok and lock all the doors" Charlie left. _

"_What the hell was that about?" Jake said _

"_I don't know" I shrugged helplessly._

_I didn't know how much more of this I could take, and I think Beth noticed. _

"_Bella come on I saved my food so I can eat with you lets talk." She lead me towards the kitchen. _

"_Can we watch more of Michael Jackson?" Page asked. _

"_God Damnit, fine. Put on Dragon ball Z. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of that." _

_We sat down and started eating, and Page and Jake started laughing the second they put the DVD in. _

"_Bella" I looked up at her "Jake told us some stuff about you and Edward" _

_My eyes widened. What could he possibly have said?_

"_You two sound very close, and it sounds like he loves you a lot." _

_I sipped my coke. _

"_I think he's coming back. Why would he skip out on such a great girl like you?" I smiled. _

"_Thanks." _

Thinking of Beth made me feel better. We haven't known each other that long, but I feel very close to her already. She has this motherly and kind personality, which I just love about her. I've begun to notice something, though, something in her eyes, like I wasn't seeing the whole picture.

I heard Charlie's car pull up. I sat up in bed and peered threw my window, it was about three in the morning. I got up and went to my door as he came in threw the front, but he didn't see me because he made a bee line straight for the kitchen. I slowly crept downstairs as I heard the microwave start. I looked into the kitchen Charlie was watching his food turn in a circle with. He looked tired, but also aggravated.

"Dad?" he jumped when he heard me and turned.

"Bella, why aren't you asleep?"

"Couldn't sleep, are you ok?"

He looked back at the microwave. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

The timer went off and he pulled his food out then set it on the table. He took his time pouring his drink and getting comfortable.

"Dad", I said, "Tell me."

"He got away."

"What?"

"He escaped."

Ever since Edward left I was no longer Bella. I was a ticking bomb waiting to go off. I was right at the cliff's edge, and one more problem would surly push me over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok boring chapter, sorry. I don't want to rush things, but I myself am getting impatient. As for Edward don't count on him coming back anytime soon, but he is coming back. I'm building up the drama ok. Thanks for reading and plz review.


End file.
